villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
The Arkham Knight is the titular secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the 2015 video game Batman: Arkham Knight. ''His identity is later revealed to be' Jason Todd, 'whereby he immediately transitions his identity to '''The Red Hood '. He appears as the anti-hero and playable character in the Red Hood DLC Story Pack. He is voiced by actor Troy Baker. Overview ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' The titular villain, as aforementioned, is set to appear as one of the major antagonists of Batman: Arkham Knight. Who is donning the mantle is currently unknown, yet he is still exclusively designed to be one of the few people who can hold their own against Batman, thus his appearance imitating the Dark Knight. He was shown in trailers to be using guns. Incident Reports Arkham Asylum Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved on the night of the Arkham riots. Arkham City Incident Through unknown means the Arkham Knight was able to monitor the actions of Batman and everyone else involved withArkham City. After Arkham City Incident Mere minutes after the Joker's death, the Arkham Knight witnessed a brief encounter between Batman and the newElectrocutioner, who was quickly defeated. When Batman left the Knight executed the would be super criminal with a shotgun blast to the head. Later, when the Joker announced his plans to blow up the walls of Arkham City and free all the trapped inmates, the Arkham Knight followed Batman to Arkham Asylum. Batman triggered a final trap his dead nemesis had left for him. Wanting to kill Batman himself, the Arkham Knight attempted to save Batman, risking exposure. Both managed to survive the resulting explosion. Before Batman emerged from the rubble the Knight discovered the remains of the Joker's diary. Deciding it would be useful to hold onto he fled the scene before emergency crews arrived, Batman remaining unaware of his stalker's presence. A family later spotted him in an alleyway after setting fire to a pair of the Joker's former henchmen. When Tweedledie, Tweedledum and Tweedledee were prevented from stealing Batman's newbatmobile and put in a holding facility, the Arkham Knight shot all three as well. Arkham Knight Incident At first, the Arkham Knight is a mystery. The only information Oracle manages to give Batman is that his code name is the only thing intelligence sources can agree on and that he works with a Venezuelan black ops team. He is fanatically dedicated to besting and killing Batman for unknown reasons, displaying keen observation and insight into the Dark Knight's tactics. To this end he has allied with Scarecrow, intending to use a wave of Fear Gas to destroy not just Batman but Gotham as well, invading the city with his own private army of operatives and drones. In the ACE Chemical Infiltration trailer the Knight uses these and an attack chopper to provide protection while Scarecrow finishes perfecting his new toxin. He abandons it temporarily to face off with the Dark Knight while he is attempting to rescue trapped workers, instructing his men to aim at the less armored sections of Batman's suit. As Batman attempts to leave with the last worker the Knight forces a showdown between his chopper and the new Batmobile. The Arkham Knight has also set up check points around Gotham City, according to details released to Edge Magazine, making the ground a dangerous place for Batman to cross. The Caped Crusader will have to clear out these nests, presumably as part of a side-mission. Personality The Knight seems vengeful but patient and calculating as well. He seems to exploit opportunities as they are presented to him, such as discovering the Joker's diary or taking advantage of Batman's presence at Ace Chemicals to instruct his men to avoid aiming at the armored sections of his suit. He also seems psychopathic, displaying no regard for the "weak" Batman protects, contemptuous of the Dark Knight's principles and mercilessly killing those he deems deserving, such as the second Electrocutioner and remaining members of Joker's gang, in cold blood. When Scarecrow asks why he hates Batman to such a degree the Knight coldly responds that no one could understand. Abilities * Peak-Human Physiological Systems, Strength, Speed, Dexerity, Stamina, Senses, Tolerance, Metabolism, Healing, Longevity, Acrobatics & Reflexes * Genius-Level Intelligence & An Advanced Strategic Mind * Arsenal Of Resources, Influence, Charisma, Connections & Wealth * Master Combatant, Marksman & Martial Arts Skills * The Arkham-Knight High-Tech Suit With Lethal Weaponry, Advanced Technology & High-Tech Gadgetry Appearnce The Arkham Knight dons a militaristic version of the bat-suit meant to mock Batman's appearance. The inside of his helmet gives him a heads up display of his troops throughout Gotham and the ears relay his commands to his troops. By using the Arkham symbol on his chest plate he inflicts psychological warfare on Batman reminding him of the past Arkham events. The chest plate also acts as a countermeasure to the Batclaw. Trivia * Notice that up close on the Arkham Knight's visors, there are holographic numbers. There also seems to be a map of Gotham City on the visor as well. His suit is also equipped with many of Batman's gadgets, including the Batclaw and possibly some sort of jammer. * The Knight is the first villain in the Arkhamverse to be the titular villain in one of the games. * He has been seen in previous demos calling Batman an old man, letting the audience know that he is obviously younger than the Dark Knight. His description implies that he is self confident and arrogant to such a degree that he believes he can beat the Dark Knight with ease. * His name and insignia imply he is somehow connected to Arkham Asylum and/or Arkham City. * It seems the Knight possibly feels wronged by something Batman did either during Arkham Origins, Arkham Asylum, or Arkham City. * Arkham Knight is the second major antagonist to be voiced by Troy Baker, the first being The Joker in Arkham Origins as well as the second supporting antagonist, the first being Two-Face. Videos Gallery Arkham Knight VS Batman.jpg|The Arkham Knight pinning down the Dark Knight Ska bang bang!.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-Rain.jpg batman-arkham-knight-e3-screen-1.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Gunmen Category:DC Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Bombers Category:Fighter Category:Titular Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Rivals Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Bosses Category:Copycats Category:Brutes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Barbarian Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Evil Genius Category:Military Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Final Boss Category:Living Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Killjoy Category:Sociopaths Category:Thugs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Son of Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Revived Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains